An electrical connector is a device which electrically and mechanically connects, for example, a memory control board called a "mother board" to a daughter board such as a single-in-line memory module (SIMM). A conventional electrical connector comprises a housing to be mounted on a mother board and one pair of metal latch members. Each latch member may be inserted into a latch receiving member provided near one end of the housing for holding a daughter board. The housing has a slot for receiving a base end of the daughter board. Contact terminals are provided in the slot to enable electrical contacts between the mother and daughter boards.
The daughter board which is inserted into the slot is rotated along an axis of the slot between the paired metal latch members. When the side edges of the daughter board come into contact with the metal latch members, the paired metal latch members can be elastically flexed away from each other. The daughter board reaches a predetermined position, and the paired metal latch members elastically return to their initial positions. Thus, the daughter board is held in a sandwiched relation. However, the fixing type of the metal latch members is by way of "insertion." When attaching and detaching of the daughter board is repeated, the metal latch members may become loose and lose its stability and the clamping force against the daughter board.
Furthermore, the latch receiving members must be complex and large enough to receive the insertion of the metal latch members. More material may be needed due to a larger outer configuration of the housing. It may not be easy to mold a housing of such a complex configuration. As a result, the electrical connector is complex and expensive to manufacture.